An Arranged Marriage
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: REWRITE OF NARUTO: MEDEVAL STYLE! Full summarry inside, this is almost the same as Naruto: Medival Style, but revised and I think better.Sakura is a princess, and an arrange marriage is taking place. She now has to choose her fiance, Sasuke? or Itachi?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**An Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter 1: Prologue (it's crucial to the story)**

**(Beneath is a longer summary of the whole story since I couldn't fit it all...)**

**Summary:** Oblivious, cheerful, beautiful, and mutant in a way Sakura Haruno faces the biggest decision of her life; "Do I have to choose father?"

"Yes tenshi…you must for the kingdom's safety gomensai…you must marry one of the princes from the Konoha kingdom…"

"Being a princess sucks!"

"Tenshi…"

"Why do you insist on calling me that!?"

"Because you _are_ an angel…"

"No! I have _wings_ but I am no angel! I am a mutant freak…I should have never been born!"

Through the terrible suffering of her life, Sakura will soon find out where she truly belongs and who might stand in her way? Read and find out. Who will she marry? Read and find out. Who are the Konoha 'princes'? Hmm, _I _don't know. =] jk, jk…

**Rating: M**

**Author: Rin Yukari**

**Genre: Romance and science fiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

King Haruno sat on his throne when a messenger came through the door and handed him a note. The king's eye brows knitted together in stress. The note said:

_Lord Haruno,_

_Our countries are in terrible turmoil, and to solve these problems, _

_I have a proposition to make,_

_I have two sons who are to marry by the end of the next three months,_

_I've heard that you have four daughters, _

_If you bring them to my castle tomorrow, _

_I'd like for them to meet my sons,_

_If you refuse to marry one of your daughters to one of my sons, _

_Your country will no longer be, _

_Until then take care,_

_King Uchiha_

"Call Ami, Rukia, Nao, and Tenshi in here." He ordered to a young servant boy. He nodded and scurried off.

'_Please do not choose Tenshi…she is far too young and too innocent for the time being…'_

"I'm...curious...why do you two hate Tenshi so much?" Nao asked.

Nao's profile:

_The eldest princess out of the four princesses of Mizuranpu Kingdom._

_Bright snowy blond hair with clear brown streaks, unlike messy blond hair. _

_Eyes are a dark blue and give off a gentle feature on her porcelain face. _

_24 years old. _

_5'10_

Ami scoffed, "It's none of your business nee-chan..."

Ami's profile:

_The second eldest of the four sisters. _

_Dull black hair framed her tanish face _

_Dark brown eyes. _

_22 years old. _

_5'8 _

"Yeah, Nao-neechan...Sakura is so annoying! I mean...can't she like _act _like a girl? Or at least try? Ugh! It's all her fault anyways! I hate her for it!" Rukia sneered.

Rukia's profile:

_Second youngest. _

_hair: light honey _

_Eyes: Brilliant hazel outlined on the outside of the pupil with a sapphire _

_Pale skin as well, but not as much as Nao's...or Sakura..._

_20 years old _

_5'8"_

"It is _not _her fault." Nao snapped back, her usual calmness being replaced by anger.

"Yeah it is! If she wasn't born...then...then...then mother would still be alive!" Ami yelled.

Nao was about to retort but a young servant boy with light brown hair ran inside.

"I'm sorry for interupting..." he began.

"Hell yeah! You should be!" Ami screeched at him.

"...your father wants to see you all right away." he finished quickly.

Rukia and Ami walked off after he said that. Nao stayed behind. "Don't mind her okay? She's just a nasty person and I can't do much about that...okay Haru?"

The boy nodded and looked up at Nao. She ruffled his hair affectionately and smiled.

"Nao-san? Do you know where I can find Sakura-san?"

"Of course, go to the Orphanage and if she's not there...then go to the skate park..."

"Arigato!" he said scurrying off to find Sakura.

"Tenshi..." Nao mumbled shaking her head while walking out the room.

"Ohayo Kisa-san!" Sakura called out to an elderly looking woman.

Sakura's profile:

_Full name: Sakura Tenshi Haruno_

_Youngest sister_

_Hair: rosette pink_

_Eyes: emerald with sapphire outline_

_Skin: Porcelain pale skin_

_17 years old_

_5'4"_

"Hello Sakura-hime..." the woman said kindly.

Children circled around her happily, yelling childishly, "Nee-chan is back!" "Nee-chan is back!"

"Hi guys!" Sakura said sitting down on the soft spring grass. The children sat down in a circle, around the rosette girl.

"I brought you guys some food...here you go." Sakura said to the children, while passing out a loft of bread and a cookie to each child.

"Arigato nee-chan!" a child said.

"Arigato nee-chan!" they all said.

"No problem, now eat up!" Sakura said laughing. She stood and let the young orphans finish their food.

She sat on a bench next to Kisa. "Hime-san...you don't have to do this, you know?"

"I know, Kisa-san, I know. I do it anyways!"

"That's very nice of you Hime-san...you're nothing like original princesses..." Kisa said, with a fond smile.

"Thanks! The perfect example of an original princess is my sisters, Ami and Rukia!"

Kisa laughed at the comment. "Of course..."

"You see I actually do this because...I know how it feels to lose someone you love in your life...and these children...have lost all of their family..."

"Yes...and this is a very poor orphanage...so we cannot support the orphans so well..."

Sakura sighed and looked up at the cloudy afternoon sky.

"I know you don't really ever dress but what's the occasion today Hime-san?" Kisa asked with slight humor.

Sakura was wearing a black baggy tee shirt and blue boy shorts. She had black combat boots and black fingerless gloves on as well.

"Oh...um...right! Today I'm going to the annual opening of the skate park!" Sakura exclaimed, fire in her eyes.

Kisa sweat dropped, "You should go now then."

"Okay! I'll come back whenever I can okay? Good bye Kisa-san!" she said standing up.

"Children! Hime-san is leaving!" Kisa called to the children.

"Goodbye Nee-chan!!" the children said running over to hug the young rosette princess.

"Bye guys!" she said, as the kids ran off playing. "Bye Kisa-san!"

"Goodbye Hime-san!" Kisa said.

Sakura smiled, hiding all off her pink hair into a dark blue cap, and skating off on her black and blue skate board.

Kisa sighed and went into her office. "That girl...so innocent..."

Ten minutes later, a young boy with light brown hair came rushing in. "Excuse me ma'am...have you seen Sakura-hime?"

"Why yes I have young boy." Kisa answered.

"Can you tell me where she went?"

"She went to the skate park, is there something wrong?"

"No ma'am, her father just needs to talk to her. Arigato." he said running off.

"...and the annual opening of Melee Skate Park is now open!!" an announcer yelled into the mic.

Skaters, ran through the gate and started to skate. Sakura skated through, smiling, and headed for the highest ramp.

Almost all the skaters were guys...because girls were not allowed here by most of their parents...the almost part is Sakura.

When she got up there many of the guys didn't go down. _'Must be too afraid...' _she thought.

"No ones going to go huh?" she said. Her voice was hidden because of a device she had made, which enabled her to sound like a guy.

All the guys on the ramp platform looked at her like she was crazy, though with her hat and clothes they thought she were a guy.

"Too afraid?" Sakura mocked the crowd. Most of them nodded but one walked up and looked her in the eyes.

"You go down then I'll go." a guy with messy black hair and bright green eyes, so much like her own, said with confidence.

"You're on!" Sakura said.

"I'm Jake by the way...what's your name?" he asked.

"None of your business," she mumbled at him while skating down the ramp, Jake right behind her.

When Sakura reached the other side of the ramp she did an ariel 360, Jake copying then flipping his board three times before landing at the middle of the ramp. Sakura flipped four times before landing next to Jake. She smirked at him. All the guys at the top of the ramp came down to see the two.

"Who are you?" Jake asked, angrily.

"I already told you, it's none of your business." she whispered calmly.

"Wow that was so cool!" a boy with brown hair said. "I can't believe that you beat Jake! I'm Daisuke!"

Sakura smirked at him. "Thanks Daisuke."

More comments were heard from the crowd around her and Jake. "That's it...who is this?" Jake murmured angrily. He looked at his friend, who in turn nodded. The one with blond hair and blue eyes pulled both of Sakura's wrists behind her holding them tightly in place.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke yelled.

"Relax...I just want to know who he is..." Jake said walking toward Sakura. He pulled off her hat and when it was off and her waist long pink hair was released, everyone gasped.

"Give that back." Sakura hissed. Jake pulled off the device next to her mouth as well, to hear her angelic voice. "Let go."

The guy holding her wrists together let her go. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Sakura...or Tenshi...whatever you prefer..." Sakura mumbled, dusting herself off.

"You look strangely familiar..." he said thoughtfully.

They all looked at him. "What are you talking about Saiko?" Jake asked frustrated.

"You...you're Sakura Haruno! Sakura Tenshi Haruno!" Saiko said pointing at her.

"Yeah? So what's so special? Sure she's hot and cute but what's so special?" Jake asked.

They all looked at him, Sakura blushing like mad. "Yeah got to agree with you on that..." someone said.

"Yup." another said.

"I agree as well..." another said.

"OKAY! I get it..." Sakura yelled, a slight blush still across the bridge of her nose. She took Saiko's hand and led him away from the others.

"'Kay listen...you know that I'm the youngest princess in this kingdom...but don't tell anyone else okay?"

"Sure...I don't see why though..." he said with a smile, leaning against wall.

_'Wow...he really has a nice smile...'_ she thought, a smile of her own gracing her face.

"Look, I just don't want them to know okay?"

"Sure sure...fine by me...you know...I like you much more than your sisters...and you're much cuter in person..." he said smiling once again.

"Thanks..." Sakura said with a bright red blush appearing across her nose, blotting both of her cheeks with pink.

"No problem, come on let's go..." he said, grinning, and walking off toward the ramps again, Sakura following him.

Most of the guys had left the big ramp but Jake, Daisuke, and a few other guys stayed behind and were currently skating around on the ramp. Sakura ran over, took her board and got to the top of the ramp, then skating down. "I guess you guys aren't afraid anymore!" her angelic voice shouted at the boys.

They looked up to see her do ariels. "Nope! Not anymore Sakura-chan!" Saiko said flipping along with her, and winking as he said 'Sakura-chan.'

She smiled and took one of his hands, as they flipped together and then land.

"Hey Sakura...this is Takeshi, Satoshi, and Hiroshi." Jake said smiling as he pointed to the people as he said their names.

They all smiled at her, all making some kind of gesture of welcome.

"We're kind of the king skaters here..." Satoshi said. He had light blue hair that was almost white and blue eyes covered by glasses. He was about a head and a half taller then Sakura.

"Hm, so I guess I'm the first girl to beat one of the 'kings'?" Sakura said laughing musically.

"Who'd you beat?" Hiroshi asked. He had black hair and blue eyes and was about two heads taller than Sakura.

"Jake!" she pointed out.

"No way! You beat Jake?" Takeshi asked.

"Yup!"

"Consult!" Jake called, they all huddled away hearing distance from her.

"Should we have her join?" Hiroshi whispered.

"I don't know...do _you _think we should Satoshi?" Daisuke asked enthusiastically.

"I think we should...I mean look at her!" Satoshi answered.

They all looked over. Sakura was perched lightly on her board, arms hugging her legs to her chest. When she felt their gaze on her, she looked up and waved happily. A smiled graced her angelic face, as her eyes sparkled along with it. The boys turned away quickly, looking a little dazed. "I think she should join." Jake said finally.

They all stood. "Why are you being so quiet Saiko?"

Saiko hadn't said a word since their little huddle meeting had started. He was pondering on about if it would be a good thing if Sakura joined...but seriously...if King Haruno found out...would he and his friends get in trouble or would she. He didn't want to get in trouble...and he definitely didn't want Sakura to get in trouble. "No reason."

They all walked over to Sakura, who currently was doing three straight cart wheels, then two ariel back flips, landing gracefully next to her board. She turned her head, feeling her friends' gazes. Smiling, Sakura waved, "Come on! How long are you gonna talk over there?"

Daisuke was first to get to her, seeing as he was the most energetic. The others walked, taking their precious time.

Smiling up at her new friends, eyes sparkling at the same time, her stomach growled loudly and a slight blush crossed her face. "Heh, I'm hungry..."

Before any of the boys got to say anything, a little boy ran by. "Sakura-hime!!"

"Hime?" Jake asked confused.

"What is he talking about Sakura?" Hiroshi asked.

"Um, er...nothing! He just um..." Sakura stuttered, as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Um, Sakura-hime...King Haruno wants to speak to you and your sisters..." the boy said.

"Shh, shut up Haru!" Sakura whispered. They stared at her, skeptical. "Oh fine! I'm 'princess' Sakura Tenshi Haruno..."

Understanding and shock crossed their faces, except Saiko who was smart enough to find out who Sakura Tenshi was...

"Oh..." Satoshi mumbled, pushing his glasses up more.

"Really, I understand if you guys don't want to hang out with me anymore...it was fun while it lasted!" Sakura said.

"What? Why would you think that?" Takeshi asked, unbelieving.

"Well I don't know...it happened a couple other times with some people I tried to make friends with...They said they wanted nothing to do with high authority...and snotty princesses...so I guess I thought y'all would act the same way..."

"Nonsense." Hiroshi said.

"Yeah! You're nothing like your bratty sisters Ami and Rukia!" Jake said.

"Thanks...look I gotta go..." Sakura said backing up to get her skate board.

"Wait, will we ever be able to see you again?" Saiko asked, running up to her.

Sakura turned, "Of course! I'll be everywhere, at the _palace_, in the country, and hopefully in your hearts."

Turning slightly she laid a soft little kiss on Saiko's cheek, and smiling she turned and left.

"Dude! Lucky!" his friends whined, as Saiko touched the spot her soft pouty lips kissed, a smile gracing his lips.

"Ohayo Father, Nao-chan, Rukia-chan, Ami..." Sakura greeted when she entered the throne room.

Her father gave her an annoyed look, "What took you so long?"

"It doesn't matter, what did you need to tell us father?" Nao asked.

Sakura threw her sister an appreciative look, at which a 'u o me' look came back.

"We're going to Konoha, to meet an old friend of mine. He is also the king there...has two kids, the princes..."

"Yeah? So?" Sakura asked, big green eyed innocent and all.

"Well we're leaving tonight at 10:00, get packed."

"_Yawn_! Is that all we had to know?" Sakura said, exagerating, with a big ol innocent smile on her face.

"Watch it Tenshi." her father warned.

Ami and Rukia scoffed at the pink haired girl's behavior and left.

Nao ignored them, as did Sakura. "Come on Sakura-chan! We have to pick out a dress for you and me!"

"What? Daddy said nothing about a dress!"

"Tenshi I think you should...I mean really, we're going to Konoha and we're staying over as well..."

"Come on Saku-chan...just one dress..." Nao asked.

"Okay..."

Nao smiled as she dragged Sakura down to a big closet, at the attic of the castle, where all of the dresses were held. "Come on! Choose something Saku-chan!"

"Yeah I will…" she mumbled as she looked around. An hour later she sat on a chair watching her sister.

"Saku-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"How's this kimono?" she asked, wearing a blue kimono that with lily and orchids encircling it.

"I think it'd look really good on you actually…"

Nao's face brightened at the comment. She frowned, "Where's your dress Saku-chan?"

Sakura shrugged indifferently. Nao walked around for a few minutes and came back with a black and white kimono. "Here try this." Sakura took it and looked at the kimono.

It had cherry blossoms along the edges and a beautiful red dragon around the torso cherry blossoms encircling the dragon like flames. Sakura liked it. She stripped and put it on with Nao's help. Sakura turned to let her sister look.

The kimono showed all of her back and stripped together with thin pieces of thread in an X shape. It stopped mid thigh and flowed off on the sides. Her shoulders were bare and it held together at the valley of her breasts with a white bow. Nao thought for a second and brought back a white sash. She tied it around her sister's petite waist.

"It looks wonderful!" Nao chirped. Sakura smiled and took it off. See the thing is that Nao is her closest sister, since the other two hate Sakura because they blame her for their mother's death.

"Sakura…" Nao said in a low tone, "If you're thinking about _that_ don't…it wasn't your fault…and its okay…I know you aren't very fond of you know what else but its okay Saku-chan…"

"Yeah…I guess…don't mind me I'll be up in my room…"

Nao nodded and collected her clothing.

Sighing the pink haired girl threw off the kimono she wore. Walking to her closet with only her black panties and bra on, she threw on a baggy shirt and short baggy shirt had two slits on its back, and of course for everything she did it always has a reason. Closing her eyes, Sakura let out two beautiful ten foot wings. Her wings were purely white and at the tips of each of her feathers was black. Her wings had blue streaks on them as well, and ripped some of her baggy shirt as well. Her eyes turned from green to an icy midnight blue.

"Damn." she cursed softly, hearing the shirt rip slightly. "They must have grown...I'll measure them later."

Sighing, Sakura pushed the window open and jumped out. Since it was 8 at night, the sky was dark and stars specked the sky like beautiful diamonds and a full moon stretched into the sky. Pushing off the window sill with her feet, she soared out twenty feet, letting herself drop and when she was fifty feet above the surface of the earth she snapped her wings out soaring up, and loving the wind in her face.

After half an hour of flying around and enjoying the freedom of being outside of the prisonlike castle, she sat on a branch of a hugemongous cherry blossom tree, which was planted on the outskirts of a forest that was on a very high mountain cliff that overlooked the castle.

"Oh it's so pretty out here tonight." she sighed, a pretty little smile plastered on her face.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Nao mumbled to herself. "We need to leave in an hour."

She climbed the staircase to her sister's room. When she entered the hallway, which was on the top floor, she walked to the room at the end of the chamber. Knocking on the door, Nao asked, "Sakura-chan? Are you in there?"

No answer.

"Sakura?"

Still no answer.

Sighing, she entered the room. No one was inside. One wild guess came to Nao's mind. _'Out flying again...'_

"I think I should get back..." she murmured to herself. She snapped her wings out and flew toward her home.

Flying into her open window, Sakura spotted Nao. "Uh...hi nee-chan!"

"Sakura." Nao said, her arms crossed across her chest.

"What?"

"We're leaving in twenty minutes imotou..."

"Yeah...so?" she mumbled, frowning, her sister always called her 'imoutou' when she was angry or wanted her to take her seriously.

"While you were out flying around, you haven't even packed!"

"Yeah I have! See?" Sakura said, making her wings fold back into her body, she ran over to her bed and picked up a backpack. "See? Done!"

"That's all? You've got to be kidding me..." Nao sighed, but nevertheless had a smile on her face; she sat down on her sister's large bed.

Sakura sat down next to her, unfolding her wings and laying down. She only felt comfortable showing her wings to her older sister...and only her. "They've grown..."

"Hai. But they're becoming very beautiful, just like you are imotou." Nao said with a smile, as she smoothed the feathers on her sister's wing.

Sakura laughed, "Not really...they're just ripping bigger holes in my shirts..."

"Come now...fold your wings up. We have to go." Nao said.

"Hai." Sakura said, mockingly, and picking up her pack.

"Oh are you really going to wear that to the castle?"

"What? This?" Sakura asked, looking at her black baggy shirt and short shorts..."What's wrong with this?"

Nao glared at her.

"Fine...I'll change into some jeans." Sakura muttered, stripping off her shorts and slipping into a pair of dark tight blue jeans. "Happy?"

Nao smiled and walked out the door. She was wearing a tanktop and jeans...without any holes in them, unlike Sakura's.

"Let's go. You can sleep in the carriage."

"Fine." Sakura muttered, annoyed. She grabbed a small but warm blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Da da da da! The main entrance!"

Just one, soft adorable snore was heard in the carriage, Sakura's. Nao was just staring out the window, looking at the scenery. Ami and Rukia were just talking to each other of what they thought the two princes would look like.

The carriage was surprisingly big. One seat in the back, which Sakura was sleeping on. One in the middle and one in the front. Nao sat perched on the other end of Sakura's seat, since her little sister slept curled up in a ball.

Rukia and Ami sat in the middle row together, gossiping like annoying fangirls, they soon will become. And their father sat in the first seat with the driver.

"How much longer until we get there Father?" Nao asked, seeing as the responsible older sister she is that Sakura slept in something softer then a bench inside of a carriage. It wouldn't be good for her, or her wings...

"About half an hour Nao..." her father answered.

Nao nodded, looking at Sakura again, who churned gently. She giggled when Sakura's mouth parted a little and her wings unfolded a little bit. "Just a little more..." she whispered, caressing her imotou's wings gently, laughing when the wings twitched at the touch.

"Ah, Hiro! It's been so long since I've seen you!" a man said.

"Fugaku! You haven't changed a bit!" their father said.

"Come! Come in!" King Uchiha said.

"Nao! Ami! Rukia! Tenshi! Come."

Ami and Rukia took no time at all getting off the 'horrible carriage' as they called it. They got off and immediately walked up to the two young men who stood next to their father. One had spiky black hair and onyx eyes and pale skin. The other was taller and had long black hair that was tied gently at the base of his neck and onyx eyes as well.

"This is Itachi, my eldest son, and this is Sasuke, my youngest." he said, introducing his children.

"This is Nao, my eldest as well, Ami, second, Rukia, third, and...where is she?" King Haruno said.

He looked at Ami and Rukia. They both shook their heads. Then he looked at Nao...of course _she_ would know.

Nao sighed, "She's still sleeping...and I can't get her out..."

"Oh...I'm terribly sorry for my youngest daughter's behavior..." he said to the Uchiha's.

"No no! It's no problem! Right boys?"

"I guess so..." Sasuke said, Ami and Rukia squealing at hearing his voice, he twitched in annoyance, and Nao stifled a laugh. "What?"

"I guess you're annoyed of them already..." Nao explained, letting out her pretty little laugh and smirking afterwards.

"Hn...do you want me to go get her?" Itachi asked both the fathers, Ami and Rukia squealed even louder at hearing _his_ voice.

"Yes yes, that would be good..." the Haruno said.

"Itachi will take care of that...so let's go into the castle so you guys can get into the castle so you all can get some rest." Fugaku said.

The Haruno's followed leaving Nao, Itachi, and Sakura, who was in the carriage.

"Aren't you going inside?" Itachi asked Nao.

She shook her head, "I just need to check something..."

Nao ran over to the carriage carefully. "Hm...stay there Itachi-san..." she said, tucking her little sister's wings in so they weren't visible. "Okay." she said, taking her sister's pack.

Itachi nodded and picked up the young girl in the carriage. "And...her name is?"

"Sakura...or Tenshi...which ever you prefer." Nao said with a bright smile.

"Hm...it means...cherry blossom...I can see why..." he said, while walking, "But why, angel?"

"That's a family secret...sorry." Nao said, flinching when he asked.

Itachi shrugged and looked at the girl in his arms. She was surprisingly light and she looked somewhat skinny. Her hair looked so soft and he shifted her a little, feeling it touch his shoulder.

He kicked the door open and let Nao enter first, like the gentleman he was.

"Nao, come here hon," a lady with onyx eyes and long black hair said.

"Um...can I ask who you are?" Nao asked, politely.

"Of course! I'm Itachi's and Sasuke's mother! You can call me Mikoto, hon!" she said, enthusiathically. "Itachi honey follow."

Mikoto led the both of them up the corridors and on the top floor of the castle and the sixth room to the right was Nao's. "Good night honey..."

"Good night Mikoto, Itachi." Nao said with a smile, she walked over to Itachi, and caressed Sakura's soft hair. "Night imotou..."

She walked into the room and closed it behind her.

"Come now Itachi! Let's get little Sakura-chan to her room!" Mikoto chirped, happily.

Itachi sighed at his mother's behavior, but with a small smile followed along. His mother led him down the hall and Sakura's room was the one at the end of the corridor and to the right, right next to his as well.

"Good night Itachi!" Mikoto said happily, kissing him on the cheek.

"Mom!" he muttered. Mikoto laughed and left.

He sighed and entered Sakura's room. Like the rest of the Haruno's their rooms had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. A small table was next to it and Sakura's had windows covered with satin black curtains around the room. He set her on the bed and tucked the young girl in.

When he was finished he left the room and entered his own room, falling asleep immediately.

--2 o' clock a.m.--

"Um...excuse me..." Itachi heard. His eyes opened and he sat up, to see a sleepy little pink haired girl with a blanket draped over her shoulders and she was holding a little brown teddy bear in one hand.

"Hm?"

"Where's Nao-neechan?" she asked, in a small adorable childish voice.

"Down the hall somewhere...why?" he answered.

"I...need to talk to her..."

"About what?"

"I had a nightmare...and usually when I do...I go and sleep in her room..." she said with teary eyes.

_'Oh damn...' _he thought..._'Tears...' _"Don't cry...you can...sleep here...tonight..."

Her eyes lit up, hope and faith, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Arigato!" Sakura said, throwing her arms around his neck in a small hug. She curled up in a little ball on the side of the bed and holding the teddy bear, not wanting to take up space.

Itachi laid back down and threw some of the blanket over Sakura as she slept, small snores filled his ears. (A/N: How adorable! RIGHT?) Itachi put his arms around her stomach and pulled her to the middle of the bed with him. And there they slept, together for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Uchihas'

_**An Arranged Marriage**_

_**Chapter 2: The Uchihas'**_

**Yo! thanks for all the reviews y'all...though I didn't receive much...anyways, if you all want something specific to happen in the story, tell me in a PM or review! **

It was about 10:30 in the morning, and Konoha's castle still hasn't waken up! Well just two really...Sakura and Itachi! She was curled up in a tight ball against Itachi's chest, like a pink cat. And Itachi had an arm around her and they slept, carefree, under Itachi's satin black covers. Surprisingly, Itachi felt content. And Sakura felt that she wasn't a freak.

She rolled over and had her back back facing Itachi. He woke up, cause by her missing warmth. He opened his eyes and they widened. He saw beautiful white feathers around him and in the air. Some puffed into his mouth when he gasped. (A/N:Hahahaha...) Where? The wings that were on Sakura's back. They ripped through her shirt.

"Holy shit..." Itachi whispered.

Sakura's eyes opened wide and she jumped off the bed, her eyes teary and afraid. She sniffled, "...do you...do you think I'm...a freak?"

Sakura's wings folded over so that she could touch the tips. Itachi looked ataken back. He though she was beautiful. "N-no...I actually think-"

"Think what?" she interrupted. "That these wings are ugly?"

His heart clenched painfully, at the sight of her sadness. Crystal tears rolled down her face and his heart shattered at the sight. _'How can a girl I've just met affect me so damn much?'_

_**'Ha! You're losing your touch.'**_

_'That means so are you.'_

His inner was quiet.

He stood and walked up to her. Itachi wrapped his arms around her protectively and she stiffened. He lay his cheek on her soft hair and breathed in the scent. "No not at all...I think that you look beautiful...and your wings just match your beauty..."

"Really?" Sakura asked, relaxing and hugging him in a desperate manner. "No one but Nao and my father has ever said that to me...I've just been a freak..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." he murmured sincerely and almost sadly. "Come on let's go eat..."

Right when he said that...her stomach growled loudly and Sakura laughed nervously. Itachi chuckled and took her small, soft hand in his and led her out of the room and toward the stairs. During their walked to the dining room, her wings folded away, leaving the two ripped slots.

"Morning Sakura, Itachi." Mikoto said, smiling cheerfully.

"Morning everybody," Sakura said with a long yawn afterwards.

She sat down, inbetween Nao and Itachi.

"You didn't even change?" her father tsked.

Sakura shrugged, and began to eat the toast on her plate. Nao eyed the two ripped slits on her imouto's shirt. But she decided to question it after breakfast.

"You two Itachi?" Fugaku sighed.

Itachi just shrugged as well. He noticed that Sasuke kept looking at Sakura and smirking, and thought, _'She's mine this time Sasuke...'_

_'My god...she's hotter then her sisters...not that the two squealy ones were hot but seriously! And what's better is she doesn't act like a princess!' _Sasuke thought.

After breakfast, Nao dragged Sakura to her room, "What happened?"

"Okay...so I had 'the nightmare,' right? So I went into Itachi-san's room, asking where you were-"

"Cut to the chase...did he see your wings?"

"Yes actually...I did."

Nao turned around and saw Itachi, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed across his chest. The bad boy look did him wonders! Too bad it didn't work on Sakura and Nao.

Nao sighed, "Don't tell anybody...please...Itachi-san..."

Itachi nodded, "Sure...your...sister is...full of surprises..."

Nao nodded with a smile, "Wait! Sakura no!"

Her sister yelled that right when Sakura dumped a pack of sugar into her mouth. "Hehehe...you worry too much Neechan..."

"Yeah, that's why I _hide _those from you! You should know better!"

"What's the worst that can happen?" she said, then a twinkle in her eye.

"Close the door..." Nao whispered. Itachi, having no idea what was going on closed the door.

Sakura jumped up happily, wings out and open, and started to fly all over the room in a hyper frenzy. "Yeah!! This is so fun!!" she yelled.

Nao sat down, "Just wait five minutes..."

Itachi nodded and asked, "Does this happen often?"

Nao chuckled heartily, "No, I usually hide the packs, but today I forgot to...so Sakura found one..."

Itachi nodded and looked, amusingly at Sakura. Five minutes later, as Nao said, she calmed down. But now, Sakura was just hicupping. Each time she hicupped though, she flew five feet in the air with her wings.

"Nao-chan!" she whined.

"It's your fault imouto...I can't do anything about it." Nao said, shaking her head.

Itachi chuckled. And pet her head gently, since she sat in between his and Nao's legs on the floor. "Just drink some water..."

"Where, _hicup_ is the _hicup_ water?" she asked, inbetween hicups.

Itachi thought that her little hicups were quite adorable actually. "Be right back."

Sakura smiled and hicupped again. He chuckled and closed the door.

"Geez, I know you get hyper but this?" Nao scoffed.

Sakura giggled, "Maybe a change in environment?"

Nao sighed, but smiled. "Maybe..."

"Here." Itachi said, handing Sakura a cold glass of water.

"Ari- hicup- gatou!" Sakura said, smiling. She drank the water and handed him the cup.

"NAO!!" they heard.

"It's father!" Sakura exclaimed, "I'm gonna go say hi!"

She stood up and walked to the door. Nao grabbed one of her wings, "Oh, no you don't."

"Why?!" Sakura cried, trying to run, unsuccessfully away from her sister's grip, a funny scene if you think of it.

Nao sweatdropped and answered, "Because-"

"Daddy!! Nao-chan is being mean to me!!" Sakura yelled.

"Why you little!" Nao said under her breath, whacking Sakura upside the head.

"Itai!" Sakura yelled, holding her head, chibi tears forming.

Itachi looked extremely amused. He pet her head comfortly.

"I'm going to talk to father, okay?" Nao said.

Itachi nodded, "Sure sure..."

"YEAH! AND LEAVE ME HERE! AND _NOT LET ME TALK _TO DADDY!!"

"Sakura! Just shut up! Seriously! Dad won't be happy to see your wings out!" Nao said, her patience snapping.

Sakura's eyes became watery, "Is that what you think Daddy will think about my wings now?"

"What? NO! I was just- but- don't- argh!" Nao stuttered, thinking, people tell the truth more when angry.

Itachi looked at Nao, signaling her to leave. Nao turned and gave Sakura a regretful look before leaving. When Nao left, Sakura and Itachi fell onto the floor laughing their asses off. When they fell, Sakura landed on top of Itachi's chest. Itachi chuckled and Sakura giggled, they high fived and Itachi stood helping her up.

"Oh my god! She hasn't lost her cool in like forever!" Sakura exclaimed.

Itachi smirked.

**Flashback:**

_"You know your sister, Nao? She seems...too calm...and so perfectly princess...does she ever lose her cool?" Itachi asked, as they walked out Itachi's room. _

_"Yup that's Nao...and yeah just this one time..."_

_"Really? When? How?"_

_"Yes really, when? When she was like fifteen. And how? Me!" Sakura said._

_"Wanna bug her again?"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

**End Flashback.**

"However, I think we took it a little too far..." Itachi said, a finger on his chin, in a thoughtful expression.

They sat like that for a few moments.

"Nah!" Sakura said, laughing.

Itachi chuckled and joined into her laughter, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her closer to himself. Sakura continued to laughed at the crook of his neck.

Itachi laughed and picked her up throwing her into a piggy back position as she hooked her arms around his neck.

"Where to, Sakura-hime?"

"Sakura, just Sakura, Itachi-san. Drop the formalities, but you should use them around my snotty sisters Ami and Rukia. To the backyard please!"

Itachi smirked and said, "Same to you, you can drop the formalities with me as well. And, your wish, my command."

Sakura giggled at his act, "Okay, Itachi."

--

"Did Tenshi give you any trouble?" her father asked her.

"No," Nao mumbled, still feeling guilty. "She's inside my room with Itachi-san right now."

King Haruno's eyes widened, "Some reason, I feel like I should be worrying."

Nao laughed, "Me too, yesterday, she had that nightmare again."

Her father looked at her seriously from his spot on the couch. "Where did she go?"

"She told me that she couldn't find me and so she went into Itachi-san's room and well she stayed with him for the night."

King Haruno began to pace. "Should I be worried?"

"No, they seem to be getting along..."

"Okay, that's good."

Nao stood, "I think I'm going to hide the rest of the sugar..."

"Okay..."

--

"Wow! It's so pretty around here!" Sakura said, admiring the backyard from Itachi's back.

"Glad you like it," Itachi said, giving off a faint smile.

Itachi set Sakura down on the soft bright green grass, and sat down next to her. They both laid down next to each other, pinkies lacing.

Itachi's backyard had grass blanketing the whole yard with beautiful flowers of all kinds all over it. A small koi pond was set in a corner of the yard. Many trees were around as well, but one of them that caught Sakura's attention was a beautiful cherry blossom tree towering above her and Itachi.

Pink and white cherry blossoms was all over it, and you could barely see any of the green leaves. The sun was shining and a breeze rippled by, causing lots of pink and white cherry blossoms to fall. When they fell, they landed in Sakura's hair and all around her and Itachi.

Sakura laughed, and curled up into a ball, and snuggling up against Itachi's side, their pinkies still laced. Itachi turned over and lay on his side so Sakura could snuggle against his chest. She yawned and he knew she was going to fall asleep.

Itachi draped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her curled up form closer to himself. Her long waist long hair showered over her body and covered almost half of her, like a pink blanket.

And soon they fell asleep like that.

--

Sasuke stood and walked down the hallway, clad in only a pair of baggy black shorts. He thought of the girl he'd just met this morning. What was her name? Oh yeah, Sakura. She was really beautiful. And Sasuke really liked her, but something was a little off..."Where's my idiot brother?" he asked himself, though he really wanted to know where Sakura was.

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard.

Sasuke turned and saw the two girls from yesterday. Ami ran up to him and clung onto his arm, saying in a try-to-be-seductive voice, "Do you want to, I don't know, take a walk with me?"

"No," Sasuke said flatly, pushing her off of him, "Where's your sister?"

"Which one?" Rukia asked, clinging onto his arm, and sparing Ami a regretful look.

"The pink haired one I saw this morning."

Ami scoffed loudly, "_HER_? Why is it _always _about her??"

Rukia backed away from her fuming sister, "Ami, calm down...it's really not Sakura-chan's fault-"

"SHUT UP! Don't you _dare_ tell me that it isn't SAKURA'S fault!" Ami snapped.

Rukia felt tears sting in her eyes. She backed up a few feet away from Sasuke. He looked ataken back. "What'd I say?" he asked, as Ami stormed off, leaving an angry trail of steam behind her.

"Nothing," Rukia said, wiping her tears, "Nothing..."

"_Do_ you know where she is?" Sasuke asked, a little kinder than before.

Rukia laughed at his look of confusion. "No, I'm sorry, I think I have to go check on Ami-neechan..."

"Um, okay, be careful," Sasuke said.

Rukia laughed again,"She's not harmful you know?"

Sasuke stared dumbfound as she ran off, then his usual cold face returned as he left in search of the young pink haired girl.

--

"Tenshi!! Where are you?!" Sakura heard.

"Itachi!!" another sound.

Itachi grunted and just held her tighter, her eyes were still shut and she didn't give a damn that her father was looking for her. How'd she know? Who calls her "Tenshi" but her father?

--

"I think I saw some pink when I passed the backyard, father, King Uchiha," Nao said, walking there.

"My, my, this one sure has manners," King Uchiha remarked, before following.

Nao's father beamed with pride, before following as well.

When the three got there they stood, stunned. Sakura and Itachi lay on the soft grass, his arm draped over her, as she curled up against him, sleeping.

"I think I'm dreaming," Nao said.

The two fathers nodded.

"Should we wake them?" Nao asked.

"Of course not!" Mikoto whispered, walking up behind them. She smiled, when her eldest son turn slightly, holding the curled up Sakura, closer.

Her smile widened, when her husband fumed with embarassment, "There's nothing to be embarassed of, Fugaku!" she chirped.

"I'm not," he muttered under his breath. "Let's go...they'll wake up soon, and probably will put some clothes on..."

Mikoto laughed softly and motioned for Nao and her father to go as well. Nao looked at them for a moment longer though.

--

"Mm...Itachi?" Sakura mumbled softly.

"Hm?"

"We should get changed...before our fathers start nagging...again," Sakura said, smiling.

Itachi nodded and stood, helping her up.

"I wonder if they saw us out there," he wondered.

Sakura blushed scarlet. "Hope not..."

Itachi held her hand in his, and they walked together into the castle.

--

"Clothes, clothes, clothes...where'd I put that?" Sakura muttered to herself, as she skimmed her room for appropriate clothing...which was princessy stuff, not the comfortable stuff she wore, normally.

"Here," Nao said, standing at Sakura's door and tossing her Imotou a kimono.

"Thanks, _sis_..." Sakura said, winking playfully and shutting the door in her sister's flushed face.

Sakura laughed out loud as she heard her sister yell from outside her door. She stripped down to her dark green panties and bra, and slipped on her kimono. Sakura tried to fix the obi and then the door opened.

Sakura turned around and saw that boy from this morning. What's his name? Oh, that's right, Sasuke! "Hello, can I help you?"

"Not really, need some help yourself?" Sasuke asked, chuckling, as he walked behind her.

His large hands quickly tied her obi together, "Finished. Have you seen Itachi anywhere?"

"Yeah, he's in his room," Sakura answered, smiling, "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded, and contained his surprise as she turned around. Her kimono hugged all her curves tightly, and left her shoulders bare. All of her skin above the top of her breasts was bare.

"Thanks," he said evenly, before leaving the room.

Sakura frowned, "What'd I do?" she mused.

Slowly, she walked to Itachi's room, her steps making a small padding sound as she walked, so quiet you could barely hear it. Then she heard talking from within Itachi's room.

"Damnit Itachi! Just back off this time," Sasuke was saying.

A chuckle erupted from Itachi. "I don't think so Sasuke."

"Why do you always go out and take everything _I_ want!"

"...this time...its what you and I both want..."

"Just, leave Sakura to me!"

Sakura pulled away, after that, and gasped softly, she started to jog down the hallway, and to the stairs, still unheard. Though, Itachi heard and felt her presence after she gasped.

Something was going on here in the castle.

Something planned since the beginning of this trip.

She could just feel it.

Something, something, that involved her, or her sister's future...

But what? What?

--

**Jeez, that last part was cheezy, sorry... Well, please review and all, and just a request for you all out there! Please read Akatsuki Pups! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Someone's Watching Over Me

**An Arrange Marrige **

**Chapter 3: Someone's Watching Over Me**

--

"I don't have time for this," Itachi muttered at Sasuke, before running out the door. He ran down the stairs and to the courtyard looking around for his cherry blossom. Yes, _his_, he had recently claimed her for himself, even though he'd only known her for a few days. Oh, he wished that she'd stay longer. "Where is she?"

It wasn't far when he heard singing. The sound of an angel. He followed it.

--

_'Man, this palace is so big!' _Sakura thought as she wandered through the backyard's forest. _Yes, forest! It was stupid that she ran from that, it wasn't like they said anything bad about me_. But being thought of a possession, really stirred at her blood.

"I suppose I'll always be this childish and immature..." Sakura whispered to herself, as she sat down on the grass facing a large sparkling lake. She ran her fingers through the water, watching ripples wash through the water. Her reflection was ruined by it and let her legs sit in the water, up to her knees. Sakura began to form hand seals, and soon a small spiritual white and blue harp appeared in her small porcelain hands. Beginning to strum, she sang a song she'd learned from her mom long ago:

_I found myself today  
Oh, I found myself and ran away  
But something pulled me back  
Voice of reason, I forgot I had  
All I know, is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems, life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me 

Her wings appeared out of her back, and somehow the rosette knew it'd happen sometime, so she cut two clean slits for her wings, they'd grown bigger and softer, ripping a little more of her kimono making her kimono slide off her shoulders more, her breasts now showing slightly. Beautiful white and blue feathers flowed around her as she cried, tears streaming down her face. Oh, how she missed her mother. __

I've seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid- "Itachi?"

--

He walked through his backyard's forest and spotted pink. Aa, found ya. He stopped and walked into the clearing, just as she began singing, where'd she get the harp?

_I found myself today  
Oh, I found myself and ran away  
But something pulled me back  
Voice of reason, I forgot I had  
All I know, is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems, life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me 

Then, those beautiful wings that he had seen that morning, appeared, white and blue feathers flowing everywhere, and he caught glimpses of crystal tears pouring out the corner of her eye.

_I've seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid_- "Itachi?" the rosette asked, tentatively, like a child, as she turned to see him.

He smirked softly, walking over and sitting next to her. Itachi let his hand trail to her back, and rubbed her wings. "Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled sadly, and shook her head, enjoying where he was rubbing her wings.

"Did I say something to upset you??" Itachi asked, tentative in his own way.

The rosette shook her head again, "Of course not," she put a hand on his cheek, looking him in the eye, onyx and emerald. Itachi leaned against her soft hand, and swooped down to kiss her gently.

"Good," he said quietly, taking her hand, and hugging her slightly, so he wouldn't hurt her wings.

Sakura smiled, "I met your brother...he's...um...very...prideful."

Itachi chuckled, "Yeah...do you know how long you're staying here?"

Sakura shrugged, "Dunno...I hope I can stay longer..."

"Me too..." Itachi said, pulling her closer to his side and laying his cheek on the top of his head. "You've got a wonderful voice, angel..."

"Thanks...that's my middle name..." Sakura said, giggling slightly.

"Really? Why?" In response, her wings whapped him behind the head.

Sakura laughed, when he realized why. "Oh," she heard him say. "You want to see me fly?"

"Sure," Itachi muttered.

Sakura stood up and began to flap higher and higher, her hand slipping from his until their finger tips touched softly. Smiling, she flying higher and higher. Itachi just watched her as she did graceful arces in the sky. She flew up high in the sky, cutting through clouds.

_BOOM!!_

"Aaaa!!" Sakura screamed, falling like a rock, blood seeping from one of her wings.

Itachi stood up right away, and ran as fast as he could toward her falling form. Quickly, he caught her, kneeling down.

"Bullet...gun..." Sakura moaned, in pain. "Why?"

"I don't know, Sakura," Itachi replied, panicked. He picked her up bridal style and started running towards the mansion, "but, I _do_ know that I have to get you back to the mansion now!"

"Itachi, my wing," Sakura muttered.

"Yeah, I know, tuck them in," Itachi muttered, concentrating on running as fast as he could.

"No," Sakura whispered, "Itachi, a gun shot my wing...it...hurts..."

Hearing that Itachi ran faster. "Hang on Sakura...who ever did this will _not_ get away with it..."

--

Meanwhile, their parents were talking and enjoy themselves until someone burst through the door.

"Father," Itachi said, panting. "Need...a doctor."

"Its fine," Sakura whispered, "really Itachi-kun, I can handle this..."

"Itachi, just lay Sakura on the couch here," Sakura's father muttered, shocked.

Obediently, he did as said. He lay Sakura down on the couch. Sakura sat up, smiling, "Its fine...really, Itachi..." Flapping her hurt wing a little, she manuevered it so she could see the wound. "No need to get gossip going out, eh?"

"Sakura!"

"Nii-chan, what is it?" Sakura asked, wiping her hand over the blood, and looked at it in disgust. "Towel?" Sakura asked, smiling at Itachi, looking up at him innocently.

"Here, hon," Mikoto mumbled, throwing a towel at Sakura, "I knew there was something special about you, how long have _you_ known, my son?"

Itachi shurgged. Sakura just smiled. "...yeah, I guess you could say that..." as she cleaned her wound completely. "Watch," Sakura said, demonstrating. Placing her hand over the wound, her fingertips glowed a bluish green and the wound was gone in seconds.

Some people gasped, even her sister and father. Sakura just grinned.

"...Sakura," Nao started, calmly and sweetly, "...when did you learn this?"

"...just now," Sakura answered.

"...and you just use it in front of people not in your family!?" her father yelled, waving his hands.

"...Itachi-kun already knew about my wings..." Sakura whispered, regretting when she just did, "I'm sorry...it just came, and somehow I knew how to use these new healing powers..."

Fugaku looked thoughtful, thinking about something. "Honey? Are you okay?" Mikoto asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he answered.

Sakura curled up in a ball, tightly, wrapping her arms around her knees, her chin on the top of her knees, tears slipping down her face. "I...I knew...that my abnormalty would only lead to trouble..."

Nao and her father were talking amongst each other, and Mikoto and Fugaku did the same. Itachi watched Sakura miserably. He walked over and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "...it'll be okay...really..."

"Nothing's ever okay with me, Itachi-kun," Sakura whispered, leaning against his chest. "Never..."

--

"I think the first thing we should do is figure out who shot Sakura," Itachi whispered, trying not to wake Sakura, who slept against his chest after crying her eyes out.

"Mm...that'd be a good idea," Fugaku agreed.

"Oh my god! Is Sakura okay?!" a loud voice shouted.

Itachi turned around and glared at the person who shouted; Ami. Rukia stood by her, nervously, as if something happened. Ami smirked at Itachi, and Sasuke came down the stairs glaring at him.

"She's sleeping, and how did you know that there was something wrong with Sakura?" Itachi challenged, shifting Sakura in his arms.

Ami radiated angry waves, seeing him shift Sakura in his arms. "..."

"Where were you anyways?" Itachi asked, hating Ami more and more every second.

"We...were upstairs, on the balcony, Itachi-san," Rukia answered, timidly.

Itachi nodded in response, "I'll be right back," he muttered to his father, as he carried Sakura up the stairs and to his room. When he entered his dark room, he placed her beneath the blankets and left the room.

He had a strange feeling his father knew something about this. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Nothing, I just want to know what happened Sakura," Sasuke muttered.

"That doesn't sound like, 'nothing'," Itachi smirked.

"Just answer the question," Sasuke said, impatiently.

"She was shot," Itachi whispered.

"By who?" Sasuke asked, eyes wide. "Who would do that _here_?"

"Just what I was thinking," Itachi murmured, "Its stupid if they think they can get away with this."

"Hn."

Itachi sighed, annoyed, and sat down on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...so, any ideas?"

"No," Fugaku muttered. "But one thing, whoever shot her...is inside the castle still."

Itachi bolted upstairs right when he said that. He ran into his room and woke Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura, wake up!"

"Nn, what is it," Sakura asked groggily.

"I think I have an idea of who shot you," Itachi said, quickly, holding her hands.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked, suddenly fully awake.

--

"Ha! Did you see how hurt she was?"

"B-but, she healed h-herself!"

"Stop stuttering, jeez, no one's gonna know, che. Stop worrying! I think I'm gonna kill her someday, but for now, let's just hurt her slowly...mwuhahahahaha!"

"Aren't you afraid _someone_ will find out? I'm sure someone will!"

"Che, jeez, _no one_ will find out, unless _you_ tell, and you won't will you little sister?"

--

**Dun, dun, dun! I'm still pretty sure that you all know who it is...I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I had friends over from Canada, for like a week, I'm especially sorry to those I told I would update. I hope this will make up for it, it's not much but I hope it'll be enough, review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness

**An Arranged Marriage**

**~Chapter 4~Death**

OxOxO

"Its one of your sisters, I'm sure of it," Itachi confirmed, his eyes set on hers.

"But that can't be true! Why would she do that?" Sakura babbled, defending her sisters.

Itachi raised an eye brow in disbelief. Ami and Rukia had made her life miserable since the day she was born, but she was still protecting them. That made her even more innocent though, he thought, her innocent features were so true, he was so sure, almost everyone would want to protect her.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan, I don't know," Itachi whispered, lying to make her feel a bit better, but how could he not? She was so broken looking right now, and he didn't have the heart to break her heart more. He pulled her off the bed and into his lap, his arms around her in comfort.

Sakura nuzzled his neck, tenderly. "I don't want them in any trouble, Ita-kun."

"I know, but if we don't tell someone now, it'll only get worse," Itachi whispered, drawing random circles in between her shoulder blades.

"You're right," Sakura breathed, suddenly so tired of the situation, her eyes drooped sleepily. Itachi smiled a small smile and lay her down on his mattress, tucking her in and leaving the room.

OxOxO

"Our next attempt won't be such a waste, Rukia, Sakura-chan will die," Ami whispered coldly.

"Ami-chan, I really think we should stop, Sakura-chan didn't do anything," Rukia whispered back.

They were in a dark room, so dark that their faces were only seen as an outline. Ami snickered evilly, and she ran her fingers across a large knife blade. Her smirk seemed permanently pasted and she kept snickering.

"Ami-chan, someone's going to hear you!" Rukia cried, panicked.

"It won't matter," Ami whispered, "Sakura will die before night fall today."

"How are you so sure?" Rukia asked. "Itachi-san will be with her at all times, he won't let her out of his sight!"

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about dear sister, you'll distract him," Ami explained.

"B-but how?" Rukia exclaimed.

"You'll figure it out," Ami muttered, stroking her knife once more. "Nightfall…nightfall…"

OxOxO

"Ugh, Itachi-kun," Sakura groaned, as her eyes fluttered and she woke, "Itachi…"

Sitting up quickly, she held her head with a groan, feeling lightheaded, "Ita…you're not Itachi."

The stranger shook his head and stepped out of the shadow at the edge of the room. Her eyes grew a little bit, as she realized this was Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. He smirked lazily at her and sat down in the chair Itachi had sat in before this this _person_ appeared in his spot. Wait, how long had she been _asleep_?

Looking to her right at the window she saw that the sun was going down. It was almost night time! "Sasuke," Sakura drawled slowly, her lips testing out the foreign name, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Since you healed your wing," he answered, gazing at her lips with his blazing obsidian eyes.

"Where's Itachi?"

"Dunno," Sasuke mumbled, annoyed. Sakura sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She ran out of the room and into the hallway, Sasuke's footsteps trailing a little bit behind her, "Sakura! You're supposed to be resting!"

_Damn it, stop following me, idiot. Itachi, please please don't tell yet!_

_**Sakura-chan, its okay, we can outrun him!**_

Sakura smiled, and jumped out a window, her wings snapping out on command, and landing her safely on the ground of the castle's garden.

"Huh," she panted, running toward the woods, and then stopping dead in her tracks, tears streaming down her face, and she ran away her sobs muffled by the wind.

OxOxO

He felt the sun on his skin, the wind in his hair, and lips pressed against his. His eyes opened in shock and a blur of black met his eyes. He tried to move his head back, but felt nails dig into his scalp. He braced his hands on her arms and tried to push her off, but she stuck to him, held him close as she continued to kiss him, both not noticing the sound of footsteps and muffled crying fading into the distance.

OxOxO

She ran back to her room and threw herself on her bed, Itachi was kissing _Rukia_! This was why she hated men, stupid stupid men. Loud sobs escaped her, but she could care less now.

"Stupid Itachi. Stupid Rukia. Stupid everything!" Sakura cried, her hopeless words muffled by the pillow that covered her face. Footsteps entered her room and she cried softly, "Go away."

"Sakura, are you alright?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah," he answered, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Are you alright?"

"No," she answered, miserably, sitting up to wipe away her tears. She stared at Sasuke. He was actually quite handsome, but in a different way from his brother. His ebony black hair hung in his face, and his obsidian eyes bore into her emerald ones. "Sasuke, kiss me."

Her request shocked him, and he only stared at her, puzzled. "Why? Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel – oh, Sasuke, I feel so torn!" Sakura admitted, fresh new tears streaming down her face, and she elicited new sobs. Sasuke pulled her up and cradled her against his chest, awkwardly. "It- it was Itachi!"

"What about him?" Sasuke asked, not understanding where this was headed, he stroked her back gently and shifted her in his arms as she sobbed against his shoulder.

"He kissed Rukia," Sakura whispered, brokenly.

His eyes opened wide at that, and he shook his head frantically, "That doesn't sound like him, Sakura, maybe you should talk to him."

"If you say so," Sakura whispered, sitting up and pecking his cheek swiftly before running out of the room and to Itachi's. "Itachi? Can I talk to you?"

"Oh," a familiar voice murmured, "Itachi isn't here, _dear sister_."

"What are you talking about? Ami?" Sakura realized in shock as her sister shut the door with a thrown book to the door, and revealed herself from the shadows, her eyes crazed and her hands stroking a…a sword? "Why are you holding a sword? What's going on, Ami-chan?"

"Don't you _Ami-chan_, me!" she shrieked, her lips curled in a feral smirk. "Today you will leave my life _forever_!"

"Oh no! Don't tell me Dad actually suggested I go to boarding school!" Sakura exclaimed in horror.

"No you idiot!" Ami yelled, honestly it was so hard to get her sister to be serious about _anything_, "You're going to be _gone_, gone as in _dead_."

Sakura stared at her crazed sister, puzzled, "So, I'm going to die?"

"Yes!" Ami cried, her eye twitching, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Why would you kill me?" Sakura asked, innocently, her pretty little emerald eyes bulging.

"Because I _hate_ you! I _hate, hate, hate_ you!" Ami yelled, pulling her knife up and suddenly attacking her puzzled sister, knocking her to the ground and swinging her knife wildly, cutting her squirming sister on the arm, neck, stomach, thigh, and anything she could reach.

Finally able to get away, Sakura was pushed against the wall, her wings snapping out on instinct, breaking the window behind them, and then she and Ami were plummeting out the room and toward the ground.

"Ami-chan! Stop squirming," Sakura yelled, "I can't hold on to you that well! Ami! You're going to fall!"

"I don't need your fucking help, Sakura! Just let go!" Ami yelled, cutting Sakura's thigh thoroughly, and taking her advantage to dislocate her sister's knee, before they both rolled onto the moat of grass below them.

Moaning in pain, Sakura curled up, holding her knee to her in an awkward position, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Are you feeling better now, Ami-chan?" she choked through her pale lips, her eyes glinting softly as she smiled.

Ami frowned, why was she smiling? She was dying, for Kami's sake! She raised her knife, stepping toward her sister. Was she happy? Yes. Did she regret this? _Never_. But seeing her sister's face now, it almost made her stop; she stepped forward anyways, and lowered her knife slowly, watching the blood flow freely from Sakura's neck.

Sakura's eyes shut slowly, and she smiled, her head rolling to the side slightly, her hands falling from her knee, and her vision slipping into a sweet darkness.

"What the hell! What are you doing?" Itachi called. Sakura could hear his footsteps coming closer and her sister's surprised gasp, and the _thud_ that she assumed was her sister as well. Then she was hauled up gently against Itachi's chest, cradled lightly with his gentle arms. New tears and sobs elicited from her and she cried freely with joy.

"Itachi…" she murmured.

"Its okay Sakura, I'm here," he said, almost like talking through his own silent tears. But that was impossible. This was Itachi. But she might have been hallucinating, because in a few moments she felt tears drop onto her face.

"Itachi," she murmured again, "I…I'm sleepy…"

"Go to sleep, honey," he murmured sweetly, sweeping her up in his arms and standing. He faced Ami once he was sure Sakura was asleep. He glared at her intensely and she glared back. "You will be facing horrible consequences when our fathers find out."

"Itachi! Onii-chan!" Sasuke yelled, from the doorway, and then taking in Sakura's broken state, sprinted down to where his brother stood. The first thing he did was glare at Ami.

Itachi looked at his brother and spoke before his brother could ask if Sakura was alright, "Go get our fathers, Sasuke," he whispered.

Nodding, he sprinted from the spot, disappearing in moments.

"Don't even think of moving from that spot," Itachi whispered coldly to a discreet looking Ami. She froze when he didn't even address her name and stayed put, stroking her knife nervously. Itachi regarded her with disgust and shifted Sakura in his arms, listening to her soft snoring.

"Sasuke, what is the matter with you?"

"Where are you taking us?"

Sasuke appeared at Itachi's side immediately, his lips set in a firm line as they both waited for their fathers to arrive.

A startled gasp was heard from Sakura's father and Itachi's father just stood there, puzzled.

"Put her in jail. Do _anything_, I just don't want her anywhere near Sakura again," Itachi grounded out.

"Itachi…I think you should give us an explanation before we do anything that drastic."

OxOxO

**Whew! I'm sorry I haven't updated! I hope this makes it up, its about five pages long, sooo review and check out my other stories! Thnx!**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

**An Arranged Marriage**

**Chapter 5**

They all turned to source of the voice and saw Nao standing there, arms crossed, angry face, glaring directly at Ami. Ami flinched, and turned away. Nao came down to stand next to Itachi, her fingertips grazing her youngest sister's injuries. Itachi flinched away from her but became still.

"She'll be fine, the injuries aren't that bad, just shallow cuts, her leg is in a bad condition, though," Nao whispered to Itachi, "Take her inside."

He nodded and sprinted inside lightly, Sasuke about to follow. Nao grasped his shoulders and shook her head. She glanced at Ami's pathetic stance and disregarded her, disgustedly.

"Let's go talk about this inside," she said, authority leaking out her voice, "Sasuke-kun knows the most out of all of us, and so until Itachi comes back, you will stay and fill us in as much as you can."

They all nodded, following her back into the house. Sasuke pulled Ami into the house, halfheartedly, staring at her disgustedly, as did everyone else.

"Just set her down somewhere, Sasuke-kun," Nao ordered, "and go look for Rukia, will you?"

Sasuke dropped Ami on the floor and ran upstairs to haul Rukia out of her hiding place. She squealed in surprise and struggled against Sasuke's wiry arms.

"Ah! Put me down, put me _down_!" she screeched, Sasuke frowned, dropping her on the ground next to her horrid sister.

He went to stand by his father, a grim look on his face. Nao sighed, inhaling some air before sitting up straight, glancing at the two fathers, then at her two sisters.

"Where should we begin?" she asked.

"Maybe at the beginning," her father whispered.

"Hai, hai, let's start at the beginning, how she got hurt," Sasuke's father urged.

"Well, then, I'll let Sasuke-kun do the talking for now then, and we'll have Itachi fill us in when he's finishing patching Sakura-chan up," Nao said, glancing at Sasuke.

"I don't know what happened exactly," he murmured softly.

"That's okay, just tell us what you know," Nao said, urging him to continue.

"Let's see," Sasuke started, his low voice filled with dread, "Sakura was crying because she thought Itachi was kissing Rukia…"

He stopped to glance at Rukia.

"Then, I told her that that didn't seem like Itachi and for her to go talk to him, and so she did. She pecked me on the cheek then ran to Itachi's room. I went down stairs to look for Rukia, to get the other side of the story, but then I heard a loud shattering noise, and ran outside. When I got out there, it was already too late. I didn't see what happened but I saw Itachi holding Sakura, and she was bleeding, blood…blood everywhere, especially her neck."

Nao pondered about this a little, tuning almost everything out, stuck deep inside her thoughts. Her head snapped up and she stood up and slapped Ami, hard, surprising everyone. She still held her calm demeanor, but she still seemed fuming. Ami smirked, holding her cheek.

"You are so low," Nao whispered, emphasizing each word in a hushed whisper, "she never did anything to you. Mother died because of Sakura's birth, but it is _not_ her fault, and if you still think so, you're even more _stupid_ than I thought."

Ami's eyes narrowed, "It _was_ her fault, _sister_. I will never forgive her, and I don't regret a thing I did today."

"Then, enjoy your stay in jail for the rest of your life, Ami," Nao hissed, angry, "Mother did it on purpose! You all are fools to think that Sakura killed her! Mother died, and she knew she would! I know, _I know_."

"Nao, what are you _talking_ about?" her father asked, standing up.

Her shoulders shook and she wiped the silent tears off her face with the back of her hand. Standing up confidently, she said, in a hushed whisper, "I think its time to reveal everything."

Sasuke glanced at her and sighed, she was…very demanding and calm…and smart. He looked at her and then walked to the stair steps. Nao looked up at him in surprise, "Am I getting _that_ predictable?"

He nodded, "Yeah…you're probably gonna ask me to get Sakura and Itachi?"

"Um…yes," Nao said, eyebrows furrowing. "How did he know?"

Their fathers chuckled. Nao glanced at Rukia and Ami, "Can you get someone to tie them up? I'm almost positive they'll try and escape."

"Yes," Sasuke's father murmured, "they're coming now."

Nao sat down on the couch, her legs crossed.

"Hi, Nao-nee-chan!" Sakura exclaimed from Itachi's back, she grinned widely and pulled at his hair.

"Ouch, you know you might want to be a little nicer to your car," Itachi said in mock anger, his small smile evident, and surprising everyone in the room.

"Did you need something?" Sakura asked, ignoring Itachi's remark. He placed her on the couch next to Nao, careful of her cast. Nao looked her sister over, bandages on all her bloody injuries, and a cast on her knee. Itachi did a good job.

She stroked Sakura's hair and hugged her shoulders. "Let's call it a night time story, shall we?"

"Okay, you want to tell me a night time story," Sakura repeated, smiling like a child, holding Itachi's hand.

"Yes, a night time story, before you go to bed, and you'll be listening, and Daddy, and Ami, Rukia, Itachi, Sasuke, and their father," Nao said, softly.

Sakura nodded, and let Itachi pull her into his lap, and got comfortable, "What's it about?"

"Mom," Nao murmured, "It's about something only I know. Daddy doesn't know, and you guys don't know either."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What would you know?"

"I know that Mom left me a note," Nao whispered, pulling it out of a heart shaped locket. She gazed at it longingly and then began to read it,

"_Dear Nao-chan, I know you're still very young to understand this, but you are a smart girl, and I believe in you. I have a feeling that Ami and Rukia might resent your new baby sister, she's coming you know? I can't believe it, she'll be so sweet, take good care of her, and I trust you. I know I might die doing this but, it's for the greater good, you have to understand, Nao. She'll be kind of . . . special, but it's okay, you'll love her anyways, I can feel it (smiley face was inserted here). I know, I know it might be kind of stupid, but, she'll be wonderful, special and you'll just love her! I think she's special and I have a feeling I'm right. I'll miss you, I'll miss you so very much, I wish there was a way to do this without me dying but, there is none._

_I love you very very much, _

_-Mom"_

"I – I – how did you find that? Why didn't I get it?" her father said, rushing over his words.

"Because…because the day before Sakura-chan was born, Mommy came in and talked to me before I went to sleep. She was crying but also smiling, she hugged me, and kissed me and just kept telling me over and over that she loved me, and she even spent the night there with me," Nao explained, "the next day she was gone but there was a golden heart shaped locket around my neck, I didn't figure out it was a locket until a year later, and when I opened it the note was inside."

Everything was silent, and Sakura began to sob softly on Itachi's shoulder.

Sakura's father frowned, "She still could have given it to me."

Nao blinked and burst into tinkling laughter. Sakura giggled and sat up wiping her tears off with the back of her hand.

Ami stared in disbelief and growled, "No! I don't believe it! It's not true! You're lying, you're _lying_!"

"You know, now this is just plain sad," Nao sighed, shaking her head, "I'm almost positive I want you in jail."

Sakura frowned, "Can't we give her another chance?"

"No. Absolutely not," Itachi said in a firm voice.

"I think I have to go with Itachi with this one," her father spoke, speaking softly.

Ami and Rukia's heads snapped up at their father, "Daddy, you can't!"

"I'm afraid I have to," he replied, shaking his head, tears slipping down his cheeks, "you tried to _kill_ your sister. Your youngest sister and she didn't even do _anything_ to you."

"She didn't _do_ anything?" Ami screeched, pulling at her restraints.

"Please, can we deal with this tomorrow?" Nao asked, "Take them away, somewhere, anywhere, don't care. It's just…so _troublesome_ when they're here, I can't think."

The security guards pulled them away, and Nao pinched the bridge of her nose, and looked up, hearing low chuckles. She glanced at the source and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, for some reason you act like someone I know," Sasuke murmured, with a soft chuckle.

"Humph …"

"Sasuke-sama, your friends are here," a servant called from the hall. "Shall I let them in?"

"Hai," he responded. Then he turned to Nao and smirked, "I want you to meet someone."

"Alright…" Nao replied uncertainly.

Sakura climbed up on Itachi's back and smiled, "Me too! I wanna meet Sasuke's friends!"

"Agh, I don't understand why we go to Sasuke's house every Friday," Shikamaru complained as they waited for someone to open the door.

"Teme has the best video games!" Naruto explained in a matter of fact tone, and then added as a second thought, "duh!"

"Troublesome," said boy muttered.

"Would you guys stop bickering? Jeesh, I swear, you're like a bunch of cats," Kiba said in what he thought was an insult.

Just as Naruto was going to yell again, the door opened and they were invited inside. Immediately, Naruto rushed up the long, spiral staircase and into Sasuke's room, the others following.

"Get out of my room, NARUTO!"

"Ha, took him long enough to realize," the blond said good-naturedly, smiling as he jumped onto the large bed in the middle of the room.

"Really, Sasuke, there's no need to yell, I'm sure some people are asleep," came a soft feminine voice.

Shikamaru's ears perked at the voice as he mused, "I wonder who that is."

Their friend entered the room then looking disgruntled and impatient. He glared at Naruto and when the blond messed up the sheets and jumped on the bed with a smirk, the Uchiha launched himself onto the bed, wrestling with his childhood friend.

Nao stared at the pale boy with hair tied up onto the top of his head. He had dark chocolate brown eyes and the same colored hair.

Shikamaru stared at the nearly bleach blonde, blue eyed princess standing at the door way. Her eyes were so deeply blue that he felt as if he could drown in them.

"Heyy, sugar," Kiba had said, snapping Shikamaru out of his daze.

The Nara scowled as he watched Kiba flirt with the surprisingly interesting girl.

"Hands off the merchandise, dude!" someone had said from the hall way.

Kiba looked up to stare at a beautiful girl now clutching the blonde at the doorway. She had petal pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was short in stature but petite and in no way lacking.

"How about I just settle for you, neh?" Kiba growled playfully, pulling the girl from the blond around the waist and swinging her around gently, careful of the cast she wore, before settling her into the bed.

Sakura squealed as the messy brown haired boy swung her from her spot and onto Sasuke's bed.

"Careful!" Nao scolded, "she has a wound, can you not tell?"

"I'm fine, Nii-chan!" Sakura giggled.

"I'm being careful," Kiba said with a grin, tickling the girl beneath him.

Sakura squealed, kicking with her good leg and squirming. She was incredibly ticklish. "Stop!" she gasped through laughter, "I'm ticklish!"

Nao sighed. It was just like her to make a new friend. "Come on, Saku, its time to go to bed. Let's leave them be, hm?"

"Fine," Sakura pouted, grabbing her crutches and following Nao out. "Good night, guys!"

Various similar responses were heard, including a 'hn'.

What an eventful day.

Yea…I know, I haven't updated for a loooonnnngggg time but I have a habit of doing that…you know, starting things and not finishing and coming up with new ideas at random times…yea, sorry bout that…well…review!


End file.
